heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Unrequited/Gallery
Images IMG_0808.JPG|Rouge and Knuckles don't get along at first Amy hug Sonic.jpg|In Sonic X, Sonic doesn't like it when Amy get all fan girling on him Anya Dmitri arguement.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri didn't get along at first when she finds out that Dimitri lied to her from the beginning File:Belle_8.jpg|Belle and the Beast didn't get along at first after the Beast insists Belle to stay at his castle. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5627.jpg|Belle & the Beast did not get along, due to the latter's ferocious temper. File:Dewey_Wins_Screenshot_09.png|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran didn't get along after arguing that Steven and Connie didn't worked together to save their friends from Aquamarine and Topaz in the episode, "Dewey Wins". File:XY121_5.png|Ash and Serena didn't get along after Ash yells at Serena and not telling her about his personal problem. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg|Simba and Nala didn't get along at first. IMG_9383.PNG|Mai and Joey didn't get along at first File:Displaced005.jpg|Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres didn't get along after arguing about Tom's new interest in Klingon Martial Arts. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6670.jpg|Jasmine didn't get along with Aladdin, while he was disguised as "Prince Ali", because "Ali" reminded Jasmine of the previous suitors she rejected... File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7148.jpg|...Later on, things went sour again, when Jasmine finds out that Aladdin lied to her about being a prince. File:Chi-Chi_yells_at_Goku.jpg|Goku and Chi-Chi didn't get along when Chi-Chi yells at Goku after Goku does not recognize Chi-Chi. File:VidelVs.Gohan.jpg|Gohan and Videl didn't get along at first when Videl believes that the Great Saiyaman (Gohan in disguise) is trying to steal Chobi. File:Crestlove0046.jpg|Tai and Sora didn't get along when Sora yells at Tai and telling him that the crest of love is not like her at all. IMG_0722.GIF|Elisa and The Asset didn't get along at first Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg|Lady and Tramp didn't get along, after she learns that Tramp had multiple girlfriends before they met. Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-548.jpg|Princess Leia and Han Solo didn't get along at first because Leia viewed Han as a selfish man, due to his occupation as a pirate and smuggler. 296DC9E400000578-0-image-a-102 1433705030891.jpg|Owen Grady and Claire Dearing don't get along at first. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.jpg|Shrek and Princess Fiona didn't get along at first, when Shrek revealed he was an ogre, much to Fiona's dismay. File:Calvin_Hayley_argument.jpg|Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster didn't get along, after Calvin showed up late and made Hayley do poorly in the audition. planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-5119.jpg|Lem & Neera didn't get along, when Neera incorrectly believed that Lem wanted to kill the alien. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg|Pocahontas & John Smith didn't get along at first, after Smith offended Pocahontas with his prejudiced view of her people. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg|Captain Phoebus & Esmeralda didn't get along at first, as Phoebus was one of Frollo's soldiers. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Filk and Princess Atta don't get along at first. Helga and Arnold's arguing.png|Arnold Shortman and Helga G. Pataki don't get along when he argue with her because of her bullying and didn't get a chance to love him. Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber get into a heated argument on their date when DW refuses her offer to help him on his cases as he says that she gets in her way.jpg|Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber don't get along at first. Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-7620.jpg|Shrek and Fiona don't get along when argue with him in the alternate timeline Rumpelstiltskin created. Izuku blushes next to Ochaco.png|Izuku nervously never admitted his feelings to Ochaco. Videos Shrek - Cliff Day Scene|Shrek and Princess Fiona didn't get along at first, after Shrek revealed he was an ogre. Aladdin - Balcony Scene|Princess Jasmine and Aladdin didn't get along, while the latter was disguised as "Prince Ali". File:Anastasia - "You Used Me" English (Subs) (BluRay HD)|Anastasia and Dimitri didn't get along, after Anastasia found out that Dimitri lied to her from the beginning. File:Steven Universe Dewey Wins Cartoon Network|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran didn't get along, after Steven and Connie didn't worked together to save their friends from Aquamarine and Topaz. File:Power Rangers Dino Thunder - White Ranger's Identity Episode 14 "Truth and Consequences"|Trent and Kira didn't get along, after Kira discovers the White Dino Ranger's true identity. File:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Calvin and Hayley's Breakup Episode 19 "Doom Signal"|Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster didn't get along, after Calvin showed up late and made Hayley do poorly in the audition. Category:Galleries